


J'Adore Paris

by Riadasti



Series: Where Do You Live, Linus? [2]
Category: Sabrina (1954), Sabrina (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riadasti/pseuds/Riadasti
Summary: Linus adjusts to life in Paris with Sabrina.
Relationships: Sabrina Fairchild/Linus Larrabee
Series: Where Do You Live, Linus? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	J'Adore Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted one more steamy scene between them, and then I may explore some happy, fluffy scenes with Linus getting used to living in Paris. Enjoy!

Sabrina picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang two times, and then a soothing voice answered on the other end.

“ _Bonjour_ , Irene!” she said, a smile spreading across her face.

Her friend was ecstatic, speaking alternately in French and English with her thick accent. She asked what time it was where Sabrina was calling from, and when she learned that she had moved to Paris again, Irene insisted they get coffee and catch up.

“So you have brought this David after all, _oui_?” Irene said, sipping her mimosa and cutting another bite of crepe.

“I’m actually here with his brother, Linus.”

Irene choked on her drink. After she recovered, she insisted Sabrina tell her everything.

After a lengthy discussion of what happened, Sabrina finished with, “And that’s when I realized I had fallen for Linus instead. No doubt you will call me fickle,” she said with a self-deprecating smile (rather akin to one that Linus often wore).

“Not at all, _mon cherie_. I admit I did not like the sound of this David you so often spoke of. He was one of those perfect illusions that always disappointed on closer inspection. But this Linus, now—tell me more about him!”

Sabrina and Irene stayed talking for nearly an hour. Rosy and refreshed, Sabrina returned to her upstairs apartment to find that Linus was still asleep.

She set her purse down and sat on the edge of the bed, letting her fingers run through Linus’s gently ruffled hair. He sighed and reached up to take her hand.

“What time is it?” he said, his voice low and groggy.

“Nearly lunch,” she said with an indulgent smile. “It’ll take you a few days to get over the jet lag.”

Linus sat up and stretched, letting the sheet fall around his waist. She was unabashedly studying his bare form in the light of day. Their first night together had been heady and passionate, but she hadn’t actually been able to look at him fully until now.

He rubbed at his eyes, and she chuckled at the rumpled, sleepy look he was wearing.

“That’s the first time I’ve slept that hard in a long time,” he admitted, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. “And I think you have something to do with that.”

She flushed slightly, unused to so much direct praise. “Well, I have lots of things planned for today if you’re up for it.”

He gave her a half-smile and stood to retrieve his boxers from where he had kicked them off the night before. It startled her that he felt so comfortable in her presence. She had expected him to be much more shy and reserved—but memories of the previous night proved he was unexpectedly giving and passionate when he wanted to be.

He sifted through his suitcase and then grunted in frustration.

“You don’t happen to have an extra robe I could borrow? Mack packed my suitcase and seems to have forgotten a few things.”

She reached down into her dresser and pulled out a silky, rather flimsy item. He took this and startled her by wrapping it around himself. When she laughed at the ridiculous sight of him in mauve and teal, he struck a pose.

“You don’t like it? I think it’s my color.”

Sabrina shook her head, giggling uncontrollably at him. “We’ll buy you one today.”

“No, I like this one,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom with his toothbrush.

She fell back against the covers and sighed, finding she was less nervous than she thought she would be. Though she had pictured David there beside her for so long, it didn’t seem all that unusual to have Linus in his place. In fact, it felt more right than she would have expected.

Linus returned and flopped down on the mattress beside her.

“I’m having a little trouble believing I’m here with you,” he admitted.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” she said.

“Any regrets?” he said, his expression uncertain.

She stared into his face and studied his features more intently—the green-brown of his eyes, the way they crinkled at the edges when he smiled, his lips, and the small scar that rested just below his lower lip.

_He is so handsome._

“How did you get this?” she said, lifting a hand and touching the hardened white line against his chin.

“I fell on my bike. It was before David was born,” he said, and he was frowning.

He must have been reminded once more of the difference in their age. “Before David was born” also meant that Sabrina wasn’t even a thought in her dad’s mind yet.

“To answer your question,” she said, placing her hand against his cheek, “I have no regrets.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “None at all.”

Linus pulled her into a sudden hug, letting his head rest against her collarbone. He breathed deeply and let his hands explore her curves through the thin cotton dress she wore. As he continued this exercise, she found the embrace had taken on a more passionate tone.

\--

Linus had woken with fresh doubts in his mind. The object of his concerns made herself known almost right away.

_Sabrina_ , he thought as he pulled himself from sleep. She was gazing at him with a soft smile that helped chase the rest of his grogginess away. His glasses were long since forgotten on the floor somewhere, but he didn’t need them to know exactly what she looked like.

She informed him it was lunchtime, and he was shocked to realize he had slept the entire night. It was rare for him to sleep at all, let alone through breakfast. He managed to make her laugh with the silk robe she loaned him, and as he brushed his teeth, he recognized he was hungry for more than just breakfast. He wanted more of Sabrina.

“Any regrets?” he said, lying beside her and wondering what on earth this beautiful woman saw in him.

But of course she didn't answer right away. She asked an irrelevant question (“I like irrelevant,” he remembered her saying all those days ago) and he was again reminded of the years between them.

Before he could pull away and insist she must be insane to consider him a viable partner, she had pulled him back with a gentle embrace.

He grunted in the back of his throat as he let his hands explore her body. Memories flooded his mind of last night, their first night together. It didn’t take long for his body to demand a repeat performance—but this time he would take it slowly, savor every second.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Sabrina said, chuckling as he nuzzled against her neck and kissed the skin behind her ear.

“Not for breakfast,” he said, growing warm despite the flimsy silk robe he still wore.

She smiled against his lips as she removed the ridiculously floral robe from his shoulders. He was fascinated to discover her dress was of a similar design from last night—thin cotton held together with a row of buttons. Linus undid each one and marveled at the sight of her bare skin. There was sufficient light to truly appreciate her now. He almost allowed himself a moment of chagrin, thinking she did not feel the same towards him. But she was wearing a similar expression—she was hungry, too.

Her dress was removed without much effort, and he pressed kisses along her shapely collarbone and between her breasts. Emboldened by the gasp that escaped her lips, he lifted a hand to press against the soft curve of her breast. She assisted him by quickly by removing her bra, eliminating the thin, lacy barrier between them.

She pressed her hands against his and encouraged him to massage both of her breasts.

“That feels good,” she said, her voice breathless.

He happily continued this endeavor, noting the soft flush that filled her cheeks. He recalled her confession from last night—that she had only been with one other man. Linus could hardly believe it. How could a beautiful woman like Sabrina not be chased after by every man on the street? In the back of his mind, he found himself thanking the stars that she trusted him enough to be her second. This morning, however, he wanted to show her something she might not have experienced yet.

He let his hands roam away from her breasts and down each side of her waist, coming to rest at her hips. She gasped when he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her underwear.

“Is this okay?” he asked, not wishing to push her past her comfort zone.

“Yes!” she said eagerly, pushing his hand against her and moving with him as his fingers explored her soft folds.

He had to bite his lip to keep from losing himself entirely when she began to moan and rock against his touch.

_God, she is beautiful_.

Sabrina closed her eyes and increased the pace. He felt as though he might burst if he didn’t enter her soon. He gently removed his hand and made to pull her underwear free.

“Wait,” she said, gasping slightly.

He was confused for a moment when she stood (teetering slightly on her feet) and reached into her purse. She pulled back a box of condoms.

“Last night—I’m sorry,” he said, filled with sudden anxiety. “I guess we got carried away and didn’t really…talk about that.”

She shook her head, joining him at the bed again. “I didn’t want you to worry. It’s just something I prefer—if you’re okay with that,” she faltered, glancing away with hesitation.

Was he okay with it? Of course he damn well was! He would do this and so much more for her. She should know that by now.

Without a word, he took one of the condoms and deftly uncurled it against his growing arousal. She gave him a small smile before drawing him to her in a kiss. He was on top of her again and gently pulled her underwear away from her body. He pressed his fingers to her soft folds once more before moving to tease her opening with his erection.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her ardently. She pressed her tongue against his lips and he opened to receive her, just as she spread her legs to allow him entry. He paused, willing himself to calm his growing arousal so he could fully push her over the edge first.

Sabrina moved her hips, clearly as eager to continue as he was. He matched her pace, feeling his head swim with each entry and withdrawal. Her fingers raked through his hair and across his back, and he gently lifted one of her legs against his hip. As he pressed deeper into her, she cried out his name, nearly sending him to the peak of his pleasure.

He bit his lip and increased the pace. She was pressing so close to him that he could feel every ragged breath she took, her breasts locked against his chest.

“Oh, Linus,” she said, her head falling back against the pillows as he increased his speed even further.

He was close, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out as she moaned again. Suddenly, she cried out, and he felt her muscles spasm around him in delicious pleasure. He came at that moment, drawing her into a heated kiss as they rode their orgasms to the very end.

Panting, he pulled away so he could roll to the side. She drew him in for one last breathless kiss before falling back against the covers.

“I could get used to starting my days like this,” she said, leaning over to rest a hand against his bare chest.

“Me too,” he said, lifting her hand to kiss the center of her palm. “But I have to admit, I’ve worked up quite an appetite now.”

She laughed, and he matched her smile easily.

“I will show you the best Paris has to offer,” she said, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

“You already did,” he said, drawing her into a kiss.


End file.
